Cookies Anyone?
by edwardlover10
Summary: oneshot. Alice and Jasper are assigned to make cookies in a cooking class Alice signed them up for. What could possibly go wrong when 2 vampires attempt to make cookies? Post Breaking Dawn. Read and find out!
1. Cookies Anyone?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. It all belongs to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer. =]**

**Alice POV**

We had been staring at the ingredients for almost a half an hour now. We had no idea how to make cookies. I had never made cookies in my entire life. We had to make them as a school assignment. I got tired of just standing here staring and decided to start.

"OK Jasper, let's get to work!" I said as enthusiastically as I could.

"But it just looks so gross. Why did you have to sign us up for cooking class at school Alice?" he questioned me, annoyed.

"Well sorry that I wanted to try something new." I shot back at him.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." He said as he walked up to the counter and picked up the recipe we got off the internet.

"OK, step one: Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Grease cookie sheets." He said slowly.

"What are cookie sheets?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know. Maybe it's this thing Esme gave us" I picked up a large, flat, metal object and showed it to him.

"What do you grease it with though? Certainly not grease as in the stuff you use on cars." I said, uncertain.

"Jeez! Human food is so hard!" He yelled.

"Let's go ask Bella, she would know." He suggested, but I looked into the future and saw where the container she would give us was located.

"Here it is." I said, reaching into a cabinet.

"Alright, you do that, and I will start combining the stuff in the bowl." He offered.

I nodded and opened the cap on the spray container. I shook it a few times and sprayed it on the sheet. It came out way thicker than I would have expected it to and it got all over the cooking sheet, soaking it. It got all over my finger too. I set the items down and ran to the sink to wash my hands.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" I repeated over and over until it substance was completely gone off my finger.

"What's the matter dear?" Jasper asked from across the room.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said and walked over to go help him.

"I think I did this right, but it looks weird, and I don't know what to do with these." He held up two circular, white objects that the humans called eggs.

"I know that you are supposed to crack them, but I don't know how to without getting the liquid inside all over myself." He told me, still holding the eggs in my face.

"Uh…..Maybe we should ask Bella for this one too." I offered.

He set the eggs down and we went in search for Bella. We headed towards hers and Edward's room, but we couldn't smell them in there. We decided to check anyways. They weren't there. That was strange. We walked back downstairs and thought to ask Esme, she would know.

"Esme, how do you break eggs?" I asked her.

"Here, let me show you." She said and walked into the kitchen.

It was actually a lot simpler than I thought it would be. I stirred in the eggs and we added the rest of the ingredients. What were teaspoons? Oh well, it must me this large thing that had the number one on it. I poured in one teaspoon of both salt and baking soda.

We put the cookies on the tray and stuck them in the oven. I watched as the cookies began to bake. It only took a few minutes for them to be done. I got them out of the oven, not bothering to put on oven mitts. It's not like it would hurt.

We let the cookies cool, and then called in Jacob and Seth. We gave them each one cookie to sample. As they started chewing their faces wore matching disgusted expressions. I panicked.

"What, what? Do they taste bad?" I asked frantically, dreading if we had to make another batch.

They both ran over to the trashcan and spit up their cookies. Human food was disgusting as it is, but even more disgusting when already chewed and spit up.

"How much salt did you put in those?" Jacob practically shouted.

"One teaspoon, just like it said!" I told him matter-of-factly.

"Doesn't taste like it" Seth muttered, still making that ridiculous face.

I walked over to the sink and pulled out the measuring thingy to show them I had done it right.

"See, here it is, one teaspoon." I told them, grinning.

"I believe that is one cup." I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "There's a difference Alice!" Jacob told me.

"Are you sure?" he nodded, looking at me as if I were stupid. "Well they need to label these things properly!" I shouted.

"Whoa, calm down girl. What's the big deal? Just make another batch!" he told me and I growled at him.

"Alice honey, calm down. We can make another batch. Let's get started though, I want to get this over with." Jasper stepped in.

I sighed, upset. Now I would have to do this all over again. Great, just great. This was going to be the first F I've ever gotten in my entire life.


	2. Short Author's Note: Please Read!

**A/N: Someone suggested to me that I should add something on to this, but I don't know. Leave a review if you want me to add something else, or send suggestions if you'd like.**


End file.
